Frozen 2
Frozen 2 is an 2018 American theatrical computer animated epic musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel of the 2013 film Frozen. Plot Set in the events of the first film, Elsa, (Idina Menzel) has just discovered that she is the only one who has Elemental powers and learn that she's adopted. So she go on a journey to find others like herself with Anna (Kristen Bell), Kristoff (Jonathan Groff), Olaf (Josh Gad) and a new friend named Dylan (Josh Groban), along the way Elsa reunites with her biological parents, Mira (Ginnifer Goodwin) and Aaron (Josh Dallas) and a secret sanctuary where people has the power of the element, Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Ice. To her surprise. There Olaf meets Drusilla (Kirstin Chenoweth), an comedic and enchented Rockwoman, however not everything is not idyllic as it seems to be, Hans (Santino Fontana) is seeking revenge with the help of The Duke of Wesetlon (Alan Tudyk) into terrorizing Arendelle and The sanctuary. Now with the face against the Impossible odds, Elsa and Anna must find a way to save their kingdom. Voice cast *Idina Menzel as Queen Elsa the Snow Queen and Anna's elder sister, The Queen of Arendelle. **Eva Bella as Young Elsa **E. G. Daily as Baby Elsa * Josh Groban as Dylan, Elsa's love inerest, He accompanies Elsa on her journey and has the same ice powers has she does, He also have a baby Yeti named Frosty. *Kristen Bell as Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, Kristoff's wife and the mother of Heidi and Joseff, like her sister, she has elemental powers, in this case, love that can save the day. **Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Anna *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband and the father of Heidi and Joseff, he is a rugged mountain man and iceman accompanied by a reindeer named Sven. *Josh Gad as Olaf, a friendly snowman who serves as the comical snowman and Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and their childen's friend. *Santino Fontana as Hans, The main antagontist. *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Wesetlon, The secondary antagontist. He join forces with Hans against Elsa and her famliy. *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, He is now King of the Snowmen of Elsa's Ice Palace after he crowned himself. When he met Elsa again he returned the crown back to her before returning to Arendelle together with Dylan, Mira and Aaron. He becomes more friendly to Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and the citizens of Arendelle as it's guardian and protector. *Chris Wiliams as Oaken. *Ciaran Hinds as The Grand Pabbie. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mira, Elsa's real mother and has ice element powers just like Elsa and Dylan. *Josh Dallas as Aaron, Elsa's real father and Mira's husband, has Earth element powers. *Chris Kratt as Barak, The Brother of Cain and has Earth element powers. *Martin Kratt as Cain, The Brother of Barak and has Earth element powers. *Kristin Chenoweth as Drusilla, an enchented Rockwoman and Olaf's love interest. *Avi Kaplan as Nolan, He has Fire element powers and friends with Ray, Aava, Kol and Wren. *Scott Hoying as Ray, He has Air element powers and a friend with Nolan, Aava, Kol and Wren *Kirstin Maldonado as Aava, She has Water element powers and a another of friends with Nolan, Ray, Kol and Wren. *Kevin Olusola as Kol, He has Earth element powers and friends with Nolan, Ray, Aava and Wren as well part job as the farms with Barak and Cain. *Mitch Grassi as Wren, He has Air element powers and a part of friends with Nolan, Ray, Aava and Kol. *Maurice LaMarche as King Agnarr, Elsa's Adopted father and Anna's real father. *Jennifer Lee as Queen Iduna, Elsa's Adopted mother and Anna's real mother. *Tyree Brown as Joseff, Anna and Kristoff's son and Heidi's older Brother. *Katie Lopez as Heidi, Anna and Kristoff's daugther and Joseff's younger Sister. Development Production Music Soundtrack # "Touch of Ice" - Elsa # Classic Elements - Kristoff and The icemen # Somehow you Changed My Side- Elsa and Anna # Try Again - Hans and The Duke # lt's a Wonderful Thing of the Yeti - Dylan # ''the Face That l Love - Olaf, Druailla, and the residens'' # Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? (Version 2) ''/''Sleep Well Little Children - Kristoff and Anna # We Got Heart - Elsa, Dylan, Mira and Aaron '' # ''The way that we Can't Go Back - Elsa and Dylan # It's Time to Destroy - The Duke # Carry on ''- Pentatonix #"Goodnight, Family" (instrumental score) # ''lt's Good to Be Home (instrumental score) Trivia Category:Walt Disney Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Sequels Category:Family Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Musicals Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Frozen Category:Sequel Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:2017 Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:2019